


Hero

by sharkle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you want from me? You want me to be a hero? Because I can do that. Just watch. I'm not going to be dictated by fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

What do you want from me?

More like what  _don't_ you want from me.

Want me to die for you? Okay, I can do that. I can do it, see? Just  _watch_  me. I can be a hero.

Sacrifices? I can make sacrifices – I promise, I can be strong. Them? I don't care about them, they can go to hell for all I care. See? I don't care!

What do you want? The air in my lungs, the blood in my veins, the bones in my body? Take them! Take them all! Take Riptide, I won't be needing it, a real hero doesn't need a weapon – take Riptide and slice me open, so the air and blood and bones come tumbling right out.

Want to play chess? Let's play chess! I can be a pawn, no problem. I'm disposable. I'm expendable. And that's just fine. It's fine. March me forward two steps every time, even though it's against the rules, and I'll be taken by the knight, the rook, the bishop, queen, and king, another pawn. Just cast me aside again and again until I'm battered and crumbling, and replace me.

Because that's what you do, isn't it?

You want my home? What home? Where is there a place in which I am completely safe? You can tell me. I won't be tempted. I have nothing to run from. No darkness chasing me.

I'm brave. I'm a hero. I can do it.

That's what I'm supposed to say, anyway.

But when I step into the light – when I reach the other side of the board unscathed – know what I'm going to say?

"King me."

I'm not playing your game.


End file.
